homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062616-I Told You So
17:48:24 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 17:48 -- 17:48:38 GG: Seems. The. News. Today. Is. Not. Getting. Much. Better. 17:48:59 AT: Not exactlly 17:49:35 AT: Which is to say 17:50:08 AT: Nyarrlla did it again 17:50:55 GG: It. Would. Seem. So.... Though. I. Can. Only. Hope. It. Was. Not. A. Result. Of. Anything. I. May. Have. Said. Based. On. What. He. Was. Telling. Me. In. Previous. Talks.... 17:51:07 AT: Oh 17:51:18 AT: So he didn't spend allll of his time harrrrassing Aaisha 17:51:23 AT: That's good at llleast 17:52:41 GG: ....How. Bad. Was. It? 17:52:55 AT: It's fine 17:52:59 AT: I handllled it 17:54:13 GG: Good.... Do. You. Have. A. Means. To. Deal. With. The. Loss. Of. Mr. Moirai? 17:54:59 AT: I coulllld find ways but that shoulllldn't be ourrr firrrst prrriorrity 17:55:05 AT: He knew what was on the llline 17:55:40 AT: Perrhaps now we'llll stop paying everrry prrrice that shoulllld rightfulllly be Nyarrrllla's 17:56:27 GG: I. Admit. A. Life. Should. Never. Have. Been. Placed. On. The. Line. In. Place. Of. Mr. Aesona'S.... At. Least. Not. In. This. Case.... 17:57:25 GG: But. I. Am. More. Worried. About. The. Short. Term. Issues.... 17:57:36 AT: LLike the motherrr grrrub 17:58:41 GG: Yes.... Right. Now. I. Have. It. Sleeping. But. I. Do. Not. Know. For. How. Long.... 17:58:55 AT: I'd noticed the quakes sllowing 17:59:04 AT: You're doing wellll forrr the moment 17:59:14 AT: We shoulllld be back soon 17:59:14 GG: The. Last. One. I. Think. Might. Have. Been. An. Aftershock. From. The. Earlier. One.... 17:59:41 GG: Good.... Because. The. Humans. Are. Not. Responding. And. There. Is. A. Great. Deal. That. Needs. To. Be. Done.... 17:59:54 AT: What arrre they doing 18:00:16 GG: I. Have. No. Clue.... 18:00:25 GG: They. Are. Not. Even. In. The. Room.... 18:01:08 AT: What 18:01:09 AT: Realllly 18:01:32 GG: When. Have. We. Even. Seen. Them. Last? 18:01:58 AT: Did the denizen eat them when we werren't llooking 18:02:21 GG: We. Have. Not. Recieved. Any. Notices. So. I. Doubt. That. 18:02:23 AT: This is fucking ridiculllous 18:02:38 AT: Therrre arren't notices untilll doubllle death though 18:02:53 GG: Mr. Milo. Would. Be. A. Double. Death. At. This. Point. 18:03:10 GG: Unless. There. Is. Some. Distinction. In. Having. Self. Prototyped. One'S. Self. 18:03:24 AT: Wellll 18:03:24 AT: Maybe 18:03:30 AT: Maybe it ate them wholllle 18:03:37 AT: And they're stillll being digested 18:03:43 GG: .... 18:03:52 GG: Let. Us. Hope. That. Is. Not. Really. The. Case. 18:05:05 GG: At. Any. Rate. Is. There. Anything. I. Should. Know. About. Perhaps. Getting. The. Mother. Grub. To. Sleep. A. Bit. More. Soundly? 18:06:01 AT: I mean that's a compllicated question and I don't know enough about this grrub in parrticulllarr to answerrr right now 18:06:07 AT: The things to keep in mind arrre 18:06:15 AT: They're verrry verrrry dellicate 18:06:33 GG: Exactly. How. Delicate. Are. We. Talking? 18:06:40 AT: So keep yourrr distance frrrom it and make surrre that you're cllean if you have to get nearrr 18:06:42 AT: Verrry 18:08:08 GG: I. Really. Do. Not. Like. Being. The. Only. One. On. Guard. For. This. Situation.... It. Feels. Quite. Restrictive. Especially. When. There. Is. Much. I. Need. To. Go. Over. With. Miss. Libby. That. Is. Best. Done. In. Person.... 18:08:38 AT: As I said we shoulllld be back soon 18:08:54 GG: Not. To. Mention. Code. Construction. Was. Placed. In. Mr. Moirai'S. Hands. Before. This. All. Happened.... 18:09:03 AT: What 18:09:51 GG: It. Was. Something. From. The. Meeting.... Trying. To. Finally. Develop. A. Coded. Message. System. To. Ensure. We. Can. Pass. More. Sensitive. Information. Within. Trollian. 18:10:19 AT: Oh 18:11:09 GG: Yes.... 18:11:24 AT: Okay 18:11:31 AT: That's fine 18:12:08 GG: Is. It. Really? 18:12:40 AT: Yes 18:12:52 AT: Inconvenient but something that can be dealllt with and moved past 18:13:31 GG: Well. Yes. This. Is. True.... And. Admittedly. The. Main. Reason. He. Was. Decided. Upon. May. Have. Become. A. Bit. Moot.... 18:14:49 GG: Anyway. Is. There. Any. Advice. You. Know. Of. In. Terms. Of. Dealing. With. A. Rancorous. Mother. Grub. Should. It. Awake. Before. Everyone. Gets. Back? 18:15:19 AT: I mean outside of figurrring out what's upsetting it and fixing that 18:15:37 GG: We. Know. What. Is. Upsetting. It. And. Fixing. That. Is. Problematic. 18:15:50 AT: Wellll that's why we're getting Hellliux 18:15:54 GG: Precisely. 18:16:09 GG: So. Outside. Of. That.... 18:18:31 AT: We wait 18:18:37 AT: I have otherrr ideas but 18:18:41 AT: Those arrre contingencies 18:19:03 GG: Well. Can. I. At. Least. Know. Those. Contingencies? 18:19:23 GG: If. Something. Happens. Now. There. Might. Be. No. Chance. For. Communication. 18:19:38 AT: It relllies on the otherrrs 18:20:35 GG: You. Mean. Mr. Milo. Miss. Felling. And. Mr. Detrich? 18:20:44 AT: Yes 18:21:10 GG: .... 18:21:52 GG: I. Shall. Keep. Trying. To. Get. Their. Attention.... I. Should. Not. Have. To. Remain. Too. Close. To. The. Mother. Grub. I. Would. Like. To. Think.... But. I. Am. Not. Eager. To. Leave. It. Alone.... 18:23:01 AT: Wellll of courrrse 18:23:28 GG: Tell. Me. Is. This. The. Majority. Of. The. Trouble. You. Have. Had. With. The. Humans? 18:23:45 AT: It was mostllly otherrrr prrroblllems 18:23:45 AT: But 18:23:50 AT: Sorrrt of 18:24:47 GG: Well. Among. The. Top. Order. Of. Businesses. Once. The. Current. Situation. Finally. Ends. Would. Be. To. Actually. Put. In. Some. Protocol. For. Staying. In. Touch.... 18:25:47 GG: Reporting. In. To. At. Least. Someone. On. A. Regular. Basis.... 18:25:50 AT: You mean llike 18:25:53 AT: Talllking yeah 18:26:09 AT: That requirrres some degrree of competence 18:26:42 GG: Yes. But. Even. Mr. Aesona. Manages. To. Do. Quite. A. Bit. Of. That.... 18:26:58 AT: To the point that it makes things worrrse forrr him 18:27:47 GG: But. At. Least. We. Generally. Have. An. Idea. Of. Where. He. Is. Once. He. Gets. Himself. Locked. Up. Again.... Or. Dead.... 18:28:12 AT: Has he messaged you since the allerrts 18:28:15 GG: No. 18:29:22 AT: So he is stillll llacking on that frront 18:57:05 GG: Well. It. Has. Not. Been. That. Long.... No. Doubt. He. Will. Start. Explaining. Himself. Soon. If. Noone. Contacts. Him.... 18:57:29 AT: I don't think his explllanation willll be worrrth anything 18:57:33 AT: Maybe it willll 18:57:40 AT: But the end resulllt that he faillled remains 18:57:51 AT: That he faillled AND cheated 18:58:03 GG: It. Certainly. Will. Not. Matter. To. Miss. Lorcan.... 18:59:03 GG: She. Will. No. Doubt. Be. Out. For. His. Blood.... 18:59:24 AT: I doubt she willll be the onllly one 19:00:19 GG: I. Suppose. You. Will. Be. Right. On. That.... 19:01:32 AT: Do you need anything elllse forrr the time being 19:02:13 GG: Unless. Anything. Else. Comes. Up. For. Dealing. With. A. Mother. Grub. Comes. To. Mind.... I. Suppose. Not.... 19:02:27 AT: Trrollll me if anything changes 19:02:34 AT: But you shoullldn't be waiting llong 19:02:53 GG: Make. Haste. Once. You. Have. Mr. Simons. And. Mr. Heliux. 19:03:05 AT: Of courrrse 19:04:46 AT: Take carrre Serrios 19:05:01 GG: You. Take. Care. As. Well.... 19:05:05 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:05 -- Category:Serios Category:Lorrea